Forbidden, Completely Forbidden
by forbiddenlove818
Summary: He was confused. How could he be in love…with her? She was confused. Did she have any feelings for him? Too bad that it was forbidden, completely forbidden
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden, Completely Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters or settings. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. (Don't you people every get sick of writing these things?)

Summary: He was confused. How could he be in love…with her? She was confused. Did she have any feelings for him? Too bad that it was forbidden, completely forbidden

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron on her side. It was their first day back after the long summer vacation and they were strolling around, experiencing the castle for the first time as 7th years. Harry and Ron were immersed in a conversation. Hermione looked over at them, smiling as she noticed the changes that had happened to her two best friends. Ron was no longer so orange and his freckles had faded from his face. He had also seemed to have grown a couple of inches since they finished school last year, making him taller still. Harry had also grown a bit and his very green eyes were now slightly shadowed by black, messy hair which had only gotten worse as it grew longer. Hermione had changed as well; her once bushy hair sat in well-controlled curls and her figure was more feminine and well-proportioned. She also held herself differently, almost gracefully, as she walked with a straight back next to her boys.

Hermione looked away from her best friends, a small smile still playing on her lips as her thoughts drifted to what her final year would be like, and what responsibilities would be put upon her, being Head Girl. She also started thinking about the Head Boy; Draco Malfoy. Hermione wasn't sure how she would tackle this problem, but she thought it would be best to be mature enough to deal with it. You see, Head Boy and Head Girl traditionally share a private common room for the two of them only.

Drifting back into reality, Hermione continued to walk through the corridors, listening to her two best friends talk about everything and nothing. They passed a group of fellow 7th year Slytherins huddled together in a corner, laughing at some joke or the other. Standing on the outside of the group; leaning his back against the wall, was non-other than the Head Boy himself. Hermione glanced at him as they walked past, noticing how much he had grown over the holidays as well. His once greasy-blonde hair now looked soft and fell down over his captivating cold-grey eyes. He had also grown taller and seemed to be subtly muscular.

Just as she was taking in his features, Malfoy turned to look at her and there was a second of eye contact in which Hermione swore she saw a small smile behind his eyes, even though he kept a blank, expressionless face. There were a few precious seconds of eye contact in which the two of them struggled to look away. Hermione was the one to break it off, finally removing herself from those beautiful grey eyes. She couldn't help but carry the smallest of smiles on her lips as she continued to walk through the corridors.

Draco watched Hermione was she continued to walk down the corridor, with Potter and Weasel, and didn't stop until she disappeared around a corner. He didn't understand, they had exchanged eye contact in previous years but those times were nothing compared to this one. He had felt someone staring at him and when he looked up he saw a pair of brown eyes, Hermione's eyes. His stomach took a lurch as he remembered how he was lost in them for a moment. He had never seen her like that before, she looked different, almost beautiful.

Draco then quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. After all, it was still only Granger, just the usual stuck-up bossy, know-it-all mudblood.. The blonde Head Boy felt his stomach start to swirl again as he made his way to the Head's common room, all the while thinking about those eyes

* * *

A/N: I know that this was very short (and weird) and I am immortally sorry. Sorry again if this chapter stinks (I value all reviews – nice and mean; I'd prefer nice) I need all the help I can get…this is my first story blushes. Thanks mwah 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well, still don't own Harry Potter sigh We can only wish/hope/dream!

Previous Chapter: The blonde Head Boy felt his stomach start to swirl again as he made his way to the Head's common room, all the while thinking about those eyes.

* * *

It was unusual for Draco to be so caught up in his thoughts that he forgets the reality surrounding him. He was lost in his mind when he walked down from his bedroom and into the shared Head's common room. He paced up and down without realising his actions until he tripped upon a fold in the floor rug and fell on his face, snapping him right out of his thoughts. Not noticing Hermione entering the room, Draco thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't seen. As he got up he heard the sound of uncontrollable giggling and immediately spun around to face a red-faced, laughing Hermione.

"What the hell are you laughing at, mudblood? I don't know if you realised but…"

Unable to think of anything to cover his sheer embarrassment, Draco turned on his heel and stormed into his room, leaving a now-even-more giggling Hermione standing in the middle of the common room.

Draco stormed around his room in a rage of fury, throwing every possible object he could reach.

"Why? Of all the people in this god-forsaken castle, why the hell did it have to be her?" He screamed as a flurry of schoolbooks hit the wall of his sliver and green colored bedroom.

"Seriously, what's wrong with me?" A sigh escaped his lips as Draco removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers as he walked over to the foot of his bed. He picked up a few other items to vent the remainder of his frustration and hurled them at the one before heading towards the joined bathroom of the two Head's.

Turning on the shower, Draco drifted back into his thoughts as he watched the water fall and steam float around the room. After snapping back into reality he stepped into the shower, after removing his boxers. Once fully in Draco let the water run off his pale skin as he stood there thinking about her.

_The way that she carried herself. She looked as is she was simply floating around the castle, so graceful, so…beautiful! No, stop it; I cannot let myself think these thoughts. What would father think if he ever found out and anyway, it was wrong! She's not a person I could ever love, she is hot though, and I know for a fact that she's still very virginal. Oh, I would love to change that. _

For hours, it seemed, Draco stood there in the water thinking about what he was going to do to tackle this problem he had. He was so sure that it wasn't love. More of an attraction! That was it, he wanted her and he wanted to have her all. And he was sure that there was a way to get her. Oh, and he would. A Malfoy always gets what he wants!

Turning off the shower, the blonde-haired Head Boy made his back into his room, got into his large silver and green bed with a smile playing on his thin lips. He fell asleep while thinking about his plan of attack only to wake up the next morning with the crazy idea that he should just do it. At what ever chance he got he would get her and she would obey. Like anyone in their right mind would resist him anyway. Unless, she didn't know it was him in the first place.

* * *

A/N: Hey, next chapter! YAY, go me! please review...pretty please 


End file.
